sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/20 Jun 2016
00:04:20 CHAT Raelcontor: s2g i leave for like 5 minutes 00:08:32 CHAT Zenzizenzic: !log 00:08:32 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 00:08:34 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 1 messages logged. 00:08:38 CHAT Zenzizenzic: !ping 00:08:38 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Pong! CBOT 1.079 00:08:40 CHAT Zenzizenzic: lol 00:09:26 CHAT Raelcontor: lame 00:09:27 CHAT Raelcontor: !ping 00:09:28 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Pong! CBOT 1.057 00:09:28 CHAT Periandlapis007: Back 00:09:31 CHAT Raelcontor: !donut 00:09:32 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: big◯/big 00:09:50 CHAT Periandlapis007: im not gonna ask 00:25:18 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 00:25:48 QUIT Zenzizenzic has warped out 00:26:43 CHAT Raelcontor: shut up mbd >: ( 00:36:21 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: ◯ 00:38:46 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: !log 00:39:06 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Adding to log 0 edits, 0 pies, 0 warnings. 00:46:36 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 00:54:55 JOIN Zenzizenzic has warped in 00:59:15 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 01:09:49 JOIN DaniSkies has warped in 01:18:22 QUIT DaniSkies has warped out 01:35:17 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 01:36:54 CHAT Raelcontor: shh 01:38:26 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 01:38:44 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 01:55:17 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 01:56:11 CHAT Zenzizenzic: !miss Raelcontor 01:56:11 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I'm sure they miss you back. 01:56:19 CHAT Raelcontor: ;-; 01:57:02 CHAT Raelcontor: Raelcontor: the bottom of mrds shoes will have diamonds CHAT 21:56 Raelcontor: the foot fetish people will have a field day with that 01:58:36 CHAT Zenzizenzic: omg 02:11:02 CHAT Zenzizenzic: trevor 02:11:08 CHAT Raelcontor: yes 02:11:15 CHAT Zenzizenzic: go have your diamonds go play volleyball with aqua 02:11:18 CHAT Raelcontor: o 02:11:33 CHAT Zenzizenzic: pls? 02:12:24 CHAT Raelcontor: sure 02:25:17 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 02:26:06 CHAT Zenzizenzic: shut. up 02:27:06 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: robont be quiet 02:27:52 JOIN SaltyPearl7152 has warped in 02:27:58 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: SALTY 02:28:05 CHAT SaltyPearl7152: HAI 02:28:09 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: HAI 02:28:42 CHAT SaltyPearl7152: the chat is ded 02:28:58 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: yes 02:29:43 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: hmm 02:30:00 QUIT SaltyPearl7152 has warped out 02:30:02 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: my art program died 02:30:08 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: rip 02:30:23 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 02:31:57 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hi 02:34:24 JOIN Aptos has warped in 02:34:40 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: Hi Aptos 02:35:40 QUIT Aptos has warped out 02:42:07 CHAT Zenzizenzic: Rael 02:42:12 CHAT Raelcontor: yes 02:42:14 CHAT Zenzizenzic: you just missed your favorite user 02:42:17 CHAT Raelcontor: shit 02:43:23 JOIN 12gemstopaz has warped in 02:44:40 CHAT Zenzizenzic: "Don't buy any alcoholic beverages as warping while drunk is a no-no." 02:45:57 CHAT Raelcontor: lel 02:46:51 CHAT DaniSkies: /me -ify 02:47:08 CHAT Zenzizenzic: hi 02:47:22 CHAT DaniSkies: hyello uvu#// 02:47:25 CHAT Raelcontor: hi 02:47:27 CHAT Raelcontor: ....you 02:47:29 CHAT DaniSkies: i see you noticed my token drunk not 02:47:33 CHAT Raelcontor: i think !graverobber works now 02:47:42 QUIT TheDimensionalUser has warped out 02:47:42 CHAT DaniSkies: i know it does uvu#// 02:47:45 CHAT Raelcontor: uwu 02:47:56 CHAT Raelcontor: smallGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVES 02:49:34 CHAT Raelcontor: mrds redesign 02:49:38 CHAT Raelcontor: has waist high pants :3c 02:50:12 CHAT DaniSkies: !graverobber 02:50:12 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And it's my job... To steal, and rob... bigbiGRAAAAAAAAAAAVES!/i/b/big 02:50:22 CHAT DaniSkies: i have to go down to eat lunch now :L 02:51:09 CHAT DaniSkies: smalltrevor the pad for just a second, well, just read my last message 02:51:10 CHAT DaniSkies: brb 02:56:02 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 03:19:24 CHAT DaniSkies: !graverobber 03:19:24 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And it's my job... To steal, and rob... bigbiGRAAAAAAAAAAAVES!/i/b/big 03:19:25 CHAT DaniSkies: !log 03:19:25 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 03:19:27 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 03:19:29 CHAT DaniSkies: !info 03:19:29 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Moussaieff Bot Diamond v1.7: Commands here. Swear checking: enabled. Commands: enabled. 03:20:28 QUIT DaniSkies has warped out 03:20:36 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 03:20:38 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 03:37:47 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 03:57:29 QUIT 12gemstopaz has warped out 04:00:49 JOIN Democritos has warped in 04:01:01 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 04:13:25 CHAT Democritos: !logs 04:13:25 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: All logs] - Today] 04:14:31 JOIN Noah the Dragonborn has warped in 04:16:19 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: /me rolls on top of his robont 04:21:03 QUIT Noah the Dragonborn has warped out 04:37:47 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 04:56:29 JOIN TheDimensionalUser has warped in 04:58:20 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: nothing to log!? 04:59:34 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: rip ded chat 2k16-2k16 04:59:36 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: bye 04:59:47 QUIT TheDimensionalUser has warped out 05:13:42 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: big◯/big 05:14:07 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: #SignatureJustDaniThings 05:14:57 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: The user above me has some serious swag. 05:15:30 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Moussaieff Bot Diamond v1.7: Commands here. Swear checking: enabled. Commands: enabled. 05:15:34 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Shutting down... 05:15:38 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 05:15:41 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 05:32:24 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 05:52:24 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 06:01:13 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 06:02:18 CHAT Democritos: !swag 06:02:23 CHAT Democritos: really 06:03:44 CHAT Democritos: !test 06:05:13 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 06:05:27 QUIT Democritos has warped out 06:17:19 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 06:32:06 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 06:33:49 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 06:52:24 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 06:56:04 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 06:57:23 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:57:30 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi Lapidot? O/ 07:02:56 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 07:11:24 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 07:17:54 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 07:22:58 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 07:42:24 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 07:43:18 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: o hush up 07:49:44 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Refusal. 07:49:55 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 07:49:55 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 1 messages logged. 07:52:15 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: o 07:52:28 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: ◯ 07:54:29 JOIN Regimango has warped in 07:56:53 CHAT Regimango: Hello! 07:57:41 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi Regi o/ 07:59:42 CHAT Regimango: wazzup Stevi 08:00:40 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: The sky 08:01:39 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Space 08:01:41 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Stars 08:03:34 CHAT Regimango: very true 08:06:40 CHAT Regimango: what time is it where you are Stevi? 08:06:52 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: 4:06 08:07:03 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I couldn't sleep 08:07:12 CHAT Regimango: in the morning? whoa 08:07:41 CHAT Regimango: i could never stay up that late, i fall asleep at 8 some nights 08:08:42 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: What was the last two thing you guys said 08:08:53 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Because I accidently pressed clear chat ;-; 08:10:46 CHAT Regimango: in the morning? whoa CHAT i could never stay up that late, i fall asleep at 8 some nights 08:10:50 CHAT Regimango: thats what i said 08:11:12 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Otay 08:11:22 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I TRY TO SLEEP 08:11:24 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I FAIL 08:11:38 CHAT Regimango: SLEEP STEVi 08:12:26 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I TRIED 08:12:28 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: EVERY 08:12:30 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: POSITION 08:13:49 CHAT Periandlapis007: Ikr 08:16:13 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 08:16:13 CHAT Regimango: /me has no experience with this 08:21:17 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Region mango 08:22:07 CHAT Regimango: aye that is me 08:22:40 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: bigNot ALL pearls 08:24:12 CHAT Regimango: not all pearls? 08:24:22 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: The user above me has some serious swag. 08:24:47 CHAT Regimango: thanks bot 08:25:01 CHAT Regimango: smallone of these days i will end u 08:25:35 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: :3c No you won't. 08:26:54 CHAT Regimango: mmmm... 08:27:14 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I'm doing Chrys's split counterparts 08:27:23 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: ...that came out wrong 08:28:48 CHAT Regimango: nice, is it coming out right? 08:28:54 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Yeah 08:29:08 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I'm doing the first one. She's a mean one 08:29:14 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: ...still came out wrong 08:30:54 CHAT Regimango: xD 08:30:57 CHAT Regimango: well done 08:32:38 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Thanks 08:37:33 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 08:37:57 CHAT Periandlapis007: Yeah I'm back 08:37:59 CHAT Periandlapis007: help 08:38:09 CHAT Periandlapis007: i can't sleep Stevi 08:38:45 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Yay 08:39:52 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I finished the chrys thing 08:40:01 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Yaaaaaay personal accomplishment 08:42:21 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 08:44:03 CHAT Regimango: wb sw and peri 08:44:08 CHAT Regimango: nice work Stevi 08:44:28 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Thnx 08:49:07 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: You'd think, being the main source of aluminum, someone would've made a bauxite gemsona already... 08:52:17 CHAT Regimango: well its not really a gem, its just a mineral 08:52:32 CHAT Regimango: also its kinda boring. Aluminium is a pretty boring metal 08:53:24 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I've made a gemsona out of nevadaite. And I don't even think it can survive in the sun. 08:53:30 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: And cleveite 08:53:33 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: And gummite 08:54:39 CHAT Regimango: i think ive only done two non gemstone ocs, and one of them is still used in jewelerry 08:55:25 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: According to Aptos, in some places, any Polishable mineral can be considered a gemstone 09:03:25 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: !donut 09:03:27 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: ◯ 09:03:33 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: IM MY OWN BOT 09:17:27 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 09:23:23 CHAT Periandlapis007: SOS 09:23:28 CHAT Periandlapis007: aomeone help me 09:23:36 CHAT Periandlapis007: Heelp 09:23:40 CHAT Periandlapis007: i cant sleeep 09:23:40 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Yes? 09:23:55 CHAT Periandlapis007: IM FAR TO TIRED TO FALL ASLEEP 09:23:55 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Periandlapis007, please don't abuse caps! 09:24:13 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 09:24:15 CHAT Periandlapis007: Otay 09:24:29 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 09:24:41 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Otay 09:24:57 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: My advice: go on wikia 09:33:10 QUIT Regimango has warped out 09:34:47 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 09:38:33 CHAT Regimango: I just put loads of effort into making a page 09:38:42 CHAT Regimango: but my computer crashed 09:38:44 CHAT Regimango: ;-; 09:40:49 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Welcome to my world... 09:41:00 CHAT Regimango: its pain 09:41:37 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Ikr 09:42:50 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 09:43:45 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: person: *makes and works hard on a page* 09:43:51 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: person: wow I'm almost done 09:43:58 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: tablet: lol nopw 09:44:08 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: tablet: *erases everything* 09:44:14 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: person: f**k you 09:44:44 CHAT Regimango: person:cries for 3 hours straight 09:45:12 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: tablet: lol this is fun 09:45:19 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: tablet: let me do mor 09:45:31 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: tablet: *lags on chat* 09:45:39 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: tablet: *glitches* 09:45:51 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: tablet: *doublepostsdoubleposts* 09:46:12 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 09:46:13 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 1 leaves, and 14 messages logged. 09:46:39 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: i said lags not logs you robont 09:47:22 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: learn words 09:48:49 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Refusal. 09:48:58 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Good 09:49:01 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: That's a word 09:49:19 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Now, use it in a sentence 09:49:49 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: ...It is a sentence. A basic sentence. Or, if you'd like, it's just a partial sentence but a sentence no less. 09:50:10 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: You just said a sentence 09:50:13 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Good job 09:50:23 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Now, use your sentence in a sentence 09:50:36 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I say sentences very often, what are you talking about? 09:50:49 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Good bot 09:50:51 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I even use perfect grammar, something not many users can say for themselves. 09:52:04 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Can you use ◯ in a sentence without using ◯ with two ◯s in the sentence All at the same time? 09:53:40 CHAT Regimango: There once was a time when i two used perfect grammar, but then i stopped caring 09:54:18 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Well, no, because big◯/big is not a letter in our alphabet, it is a symbol. 09:55:10 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: What is your favorite color in the alphabetical number line? Mine is giraffish explosion 09:56:02 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: And how come your donuts are bigger than ours? :3c 09:57:23 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: That's my secret to keep. 09:58:00 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: What was the first diamond named? 10:01:00 CHAT Regimango: �� 10:01:13 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: ��? 10:01:18 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: What does that mean? 10:01:23 CHAT Regimango: i dunno 10:01:29 CHAT Regimango: its a square 10:08:11 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: What is a mineral you hope will never be. A 10:08:17 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: *made into a gemsona? 10:08:26 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: For me, its d**kite 10:12:43 CHAT Regimango: smallbauxite :P 10:15:29 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 10:15:42 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 10:16:02 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: big WHAT DID BAUXITE EVER DO TO YOU XD 10:16:02 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I-Ship-Stevidot, please don't abuse caps! 10:16:07 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Otay 10:18:51 CHAT Regimango: it was made into aluminium, thats what it did 10:19:31 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Whats wrong with aluminum? 10:19:41 CHAT Regimango: nothing :P 10:22:44 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Its now 6:22 10:23:12 CHAT Regimango: wow, you really should have slept 10:23:45 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I COULDNT 10:23:50 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: *I couldn't 10:23:53 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Sorry 10:23:57 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: /me facepalms 10:24:36 CHAT Regimango: :( 10:25:14 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 10:26:49 CHAT Regimango: now its just me and the bot mano e boto 10:27:02 CHAT Regimango: or maybe dwarfo e boto 10:39:54 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 10:50:07 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 10:50:59 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi Regirock o/ 10:51:03 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: *Device 10:51:09 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: *Regice 10:51:16 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: *Registeel 10:51:24 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: *Regigigas 10:51:28 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: *REGIMANGO 10:51:40 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi Regimango o/ 10:51:45 CHAT Regimango: wb stevi 10:51:57 CHAT Regimango: soz i dont have sound on 10:53:59 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Mice 10:55:14 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 11:09:54 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 11:11:05 CHAT Regimango: ah so it's every half hour 11:29:54 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 11:31:20 QUIT Regimango has warped out 11:49:54 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 12:09:54 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 12:29:54 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 12:49:54 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 12:50:50 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 12:50:50 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 13:10:49 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 13:30:49 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 13:50:49 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 13:57:26 JOIN DaniSkies has warped in 13:58:41 QUIT DaniSkies has warped out 14:10:49 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 14:30:49 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 14:48:03 JOIN Orange Diamond has warped in 14:48:39 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 15:00:48 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 15:08:30 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 15:10:01 QUIT Orange Diamond has warped out 15:16:15 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 15:16:44 CHAT Periandlapis007: Do you always say that when chat has been dead? 15:17:06 JOIN Orange Diamond has warped in 15:25:05 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Every thirty minutes, I do say that phrase. It's in my coding, what else ican/i I say? Nothing, really. Sometimes, I will say something else but that's only if I feel like it. 15:26:53 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: For example, I will now cease speaking as Dani has asked for it to be quiet until Trevor comes around later. For now, I bid you a silent adieu. 15:34:21 QUIT Orange Diamond has warped out 15:37:10 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 15:38:51 JOIN Noah the Dragonborn has warped in 15:39:23 QUIT Orange Diamond has warped out 15:39:31 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Hey Peri 15:41:21 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hi 15:42:15 QUIT Noah the Dragonborn has warped out 15:49:36 JOIN Raelcontor has warped in 15:51:05 CHAT Periandlapis007: im from homeworlds 15:51:16 CHAT Periandlapis007: sorry 15:51:25 CHAT Raelcontor: w0t 15:51:36 CHAT Periandlapis007: sorry 15:50:23 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hillo 15:50:41 CHAT Raelcontor: mmmhi 15:53:49 CHAT Raelcontor: ill fite u 15:53:52 CHAT Raelcontor: blonked and repornted 15:53:56 CHAT Raelcontor: demonted 15:55:24 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 15:55:24 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 15:56:13 CHAT Periandlapis007: NOOO! 15:56:21 CHAT Periandlapis007: Im so sorry for being weird! 15:56:41 CHAT Raelcontor: RIP 15:57:27 CHAT Periandlapis007: Please no! 15:57:33 CHAT Periandlapis007: Ill do anything! 15:58:03 CHAT Raelcontor: hmmmmmmm 15:58:06 CHAT Raelcontor: /me ponders 15:58:12 CHAT Periandlapis007: i know you're probably joking but still 15:58:15 CHAT Raelcontor: lel 15:58:25 CHAT Raelcontor: say lenhi is a nerd ;> 15:58:45 CHAT Periandlapis007: Lenhi is a nerd! 15:58:49 CHAT Raelcontor: goood 15:58:50 CHAT Periandlapis007: IM A NERD 15:58:55 CHAT Raelcontor: /me laughs maniacally 15:59:00 CHAT Periandlapis007: i love nerds 15:59:08 CHAT Periandlapis007: Nerds are amazing people 15:59:35 CHAT Raelcontor: ahha i just told len u called them a nerd 15:59:53 CHAT Periandlapis007: Yay! 16:00:04 CHAT Raelcontor: ur in trouble ;> 16:00:10 CHAT Periandlapis007: HE SHALL KNOW-!!How good needs can be! 16:00:22 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me cries of nerdy joy 16:01:24 CHAT Periandlapis007: Oh does he have something against nerds?>:0 16:01:39 CHAT Raelcontor: they dont like being called nerd. 16:01:41 CHAT Raelcontor: >:3c 16:01:55 CHAT Periandlapis007: I CANT Believe HIM! 16:02:17 CHAT Periandlapis007: People should be proud of their nerdy self! 16:02:47 CHAT Periandlapis007: Lemme guess he doesn't ship Lapidot either? 16:02:59 CHAT Raelcontor: lel probably not idk 16:03:03 CHAT Raelcontor: i dont ship canon characters 16:03:36 CHAT Periandlapis007: *exagerated gasp*Waaah? 16:03:57 CHAT Periandlapis007: #LapidotIsLife 16:04:27 CHAT Raelcontor: meh i just see it as an unhealthy relationship, seeing as peridot interrogated lapis 16:04:33 CHAT Raelcontor: which may have involved physical abuse 16:04:45 CHAT Raelcontor: and im not about that life 16:06:47 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 16:07:18 CHAT Raelcontor: whoops 16:10:59 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 16:12:05 CHAT Raelcontor: !miss lenhi 16:12:07 CHAT Periandlapis007: Good point.But still,J find them one of the most compatible relationships besides Rupphire and Anedot as their competition 16:12:21 CHAT Raelcontor: o 16:12:22 CHAT Raelcontor: !on 16:12:22 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Booting up! 16:12:24 CHAT Raelcontor: there we go 16:12:25 CHAT Raelcontor: !log 16:12:25 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 16:12:28 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 1 leaves, and 13 messages logged. 16:12:30 CHAT Raelcontor: !graverobber 16:12:30 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And it's my job... To steal, and rob... bigbiGRAAAAAAAAAAAVES!/i/b/big 16:12:31 CHAT Periandlapis007: Noice 16:12:33 CHAT Raelcontor: >:3c 16:12:35 CHAT Raelcontor: !miss lehi 16:12:36 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will tell Lehi that you missed them next time we meet. 16:12:38 CHAT Raelcontor: fack 16:12:40 CHAT Raelcontor: !miss lenhi 16:12:40 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will message Lenhi that you missed them, including the first 46. 16:12:42 CHAT Raelcontor: 46 16:12:44 CHAT Raelcontor: bigHOLY SHIT 16:12:52 CHAT Periandlapis007: hheh 16:13:33 CHAT Raelcontor: if len joins chat im gonna scream 16:13:50 CHAT Periandlapis007: WE NEED LEN 16:13:57 CHAT Periandlapis007: EHOOP! 16:14:02 CHAT Periandlapis007: Oh hi! 16:14:22 CHAT Raelcontor: hola 16:14:29 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me starts singing white and nerdy* 16:14:31 CHAT Orange Diamond: Hi, just can to look at the Chat Coversation. 16:14:37 CHAT Periandlapis007: I hate this song but still 16:14:56 CHAT Periandlapis007: Ehhhh hi.. 16:15:26 CHAT Periandlapis007: Heeehh GOTTA GO CHECK ON THE REBELLION BYE! 16:15:26 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Periandlapis007, please don't abuse caps! 16:15:31 CHAT Periandlapis007: Sawy 16:15:41 CHAT Raelcontor: lel 16:15:58 CHAT Orange Diamond: Well, gonna write something, *Puts on Sunglasses* Ill be back. 16:15:58 CHAT Periandlapis007: (It's not funny..) 16:16:08 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me cries* 16:16:08 JOIN Lenhi has warped in 16:16:08 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Ah! Lenhi! Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond, Moussaieff Bot Diamond and Raelcontor missed you! 16:16:15 CHAT Lenhi: h 16:16:16 CHAT Periandlapis007: lolololol!!! 16:16:37 CHAT Lenhi: !miss not Trevor 16:16:37 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will tell Not Trevor that you missed them next time we meet. 16:16:43 CHAT Raelcontor: IT WAS DANI 16:16:48 CHAT Lenhi: !miss not Dani too 16:16:48 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will tell Not Dani too that you missed them next time we meet. 16:16:53 CHAT Periandlapis007: Its hilarious 16:17:04 CHAT Orange Diamond: Holy Shit! What happened their? 16:17:11 CHAT Raelcontor: !tell DaniSkies that you're demonted 16:17:12 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Mmkay. I will tell DaniSkies when I see them again. 16:17:12 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hehehheheeeeeh! 16:17:19 CHAT Lenhi: !tell Dorumin that help 16:17:19 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Mmkay. I will tell Dorumin when I see them again. 16:17:23 CHAT Raelcontor: LOL 16:17:33 CHAT Periandlapis007: Help me I can't stop lai 16:17:40 CHAT Periandlapis007: *Laughing 16:17:44 CHAT Raelcontor: it happens to me too len 16:17:50 CHAT Raelcontor: danis a little prankster 16:17:58 CHAT Raelcontor: *cries blood* 16:18:00 CHAT Periandlapis007: What the heck bruh! 16:18:18 CHAT Raelcontor: d e a t h 16:18:30 CHAT Raelcontor: !miss Raelcontor 16:18:30 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: How dang egotistical are you? 16:18:35 CHAT Raelcontor: small:3c 16:18:40 CHAT Periandlapis007: Whyye 16:18:56 CHAT Orange Diamond: Hey, MBD, guess you can say your favorite food is... SPAM HA! 16:19:10 CHAT Raelcontor: !donut 16:19:10 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: big◯/big 16:19:16 CHAT Raelcontor: !cb i love you 16:19:17 CHAT Periandlapis007: Why OD,Why do you do this 16:19:17 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Sorry, you are to young to me. 16:19:21 CHAT Raelcontor: smallwell 16:19:28 CHAT Periandlapis007: LEL! 16:20:30 CHAT Periandlapis007: Oh I killed chat! 16:20:32 CHAT Raelcontor: !miss lenhi 16:20:32 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I'm sure they miss you back. 16:20:37 CHAT Raelcontor: :'0 16:20:43 CHAT Periandlapis007: Heheheeeeh 16:21:15 CHAT Lenhi: :0 16:21:20 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me darts spamming out Eehh * 16:21:35 QUIT Orange Diamond has warped out 16:22:13 CHAT Periandlapis007: Whoops 16:22:20 CHAT Raelcontor: u killed him 16:22:39 CHAT Periandlapis007: By saying eh 16:22:53 CHAT Periandlapis007: I am ashamed in you "Eh!" 16:23:25 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me cries* 16:24:34 CHAT Periandlapis007: Rael tell OD I said sorry when he comes back!I must leave this world! 16:24:51 CHAT Raelcontor: !tell Orange Diamond that Peri is sorry 16:24:51 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Mmkay. I will tell Orange Diamond when I see them again. 16:25:00 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me shoots self * 16:25:08 CHAT Raelcontor: o 16:25:43 CHAT Periandlapis007: Not rlly I wouldn't shoot my self!But still. 16:25:54 CHAT Raelcontor: i would shoot myself 16:25:54 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me cries 16:26:12 CHAT Raelcontor: on accident bc i dont know how to work guns 16:26:13 CHAT Raelcontor: : ( 16:26:20 CHAT Periandlapis007: I do! 16:26:24 CHAT Periandlapis007: :D 16:27:32 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me cries because I killed Rael * 16:27:35 CHAT Raelcontor: o 16:27:39 CHAT Raelcontor: im here still 16:27:43 CHAT Periandlapis007: YAY 16:27:56 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me hug Rael. 16:28:07 CHAT Raelcontor: /me makes squeaky noise 16:28:50 CHAT Periandlapis007: Im sorry 16:28:57 CHAT Raelcontor: o 16:28:58 CHAT Raelcontor: its ok 16:29:09 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me stops hugging real. 16:29:14 CHAT Periandlapis007: Thank you! 16:29:41 CHAT Raelcontor: (thumbs up) 16:30:01 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me screams in fear.* 16:30:11 CHAT Periandlapis007: RENALDO!! 16:30:20 CHAT Periandlapis007: We need hiimmm! 16:30:37 CHAT Raelcontor: o 16:33:01 CHAT Periandlapis007: Sirry 16:33:05 CHAT Periandlapis007: *Sory 16:33:06 QUIT Lenhi has warped out 16:33:11 CHAT Periandlapis007: *Sorry 16:35:21 CHAT Periandlapis007: What do you do if your friend is more of a creep then you are and you're starting to wanna bail out of your own house 16:35:24 CHAT Periandlapis007: *? 16:36:47 CHAT Periandlapis007: Well I said I was gonna go to the bathroom.And I did,But I never came out.Until my friend left.Because truth is,I was a kid watching a five year old that was interested in barny still 16:44:59 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 16:52:10 CHAT Raelcontor: o 16:54:16 CHAT Periandlapis007: Yay 16:54:28 CHAT Periandlapis007: Barnys scary 16:55:50 CHAT Raelcontor: tru 16:57:28 CHAT Periandlapis007: It's rare to see someone who's more of a freak then me.. 16:57:45 CHAT Raelcontor: meh 16:58:06 CHAT Raelcontor: im more of a freak than u, im just v quiet about it ;> 17:00:35 CHAT Periandlapis007: You haven't even seen the crazy side of me.Stevi has tho. 17:00:45 CHAT Raelcontor: and u havent seen mine. ;3c 17:00:54 CHAT Periandlapis007: Mwahahaha 17:01:11 CHAT Raelcontor: i think only dani has tbh 17:01:35 CHAT Periandlapis007: I used to be one of those trolls who would pm someone and spam Hi.Now a RP and am I weirdo 17:01:56 CHAT Periandlapis007: I need to be a troll again!But I have the urge to follow rules! 17:02:32 CHAT Raelcontor: lel 17:05:09 CHAT Periandlapis007: So I went to comic palooza yesterday and when we were eating we saw this kid that was under no offense that I mean purposely,He was pretty Chubby,And all he wore was like sumo wrestler pants,And that,That was something you don't see everyday 17:05:23 CHAT Raelcontor: o 17:05:41 CHAT Periandlapis007: and then I'm just SAYIN."HOLY FUDGE NUGGETS!Who are his parents?!" 17:06:05 CHAT Periandlapis007: And then I see his parents 17:06:54 CHAT Periandlapis007: And their dressed up as Ruby and sapphire and I'm thinking,"why,why does this happen?"And while we're eating we see all 17:07:14 CHAT Periandlapis007: this and I lose my appetite!Tjank you eyes!I hate you now! 17:07:22 CHAT Periandlapis007: I'm dumb! 17:07:24 CHAT Raelcontor: o omg 17:07:51 CHAT Periandlapis007: Im really dumb,I need help for my dumbness 17:08:35 CHAT Periandlapis007: YOU KNOW WHAT!Im gonna stop typing because I need to stop saying I because Me is talking to much 17:08:45 CHAT Raelcontor: o ok 17:09:03 CHAT Periandlapis007: Sorry for being weird 17:10:27 CHAT Raelcontor: its fine 17:11:35 CHAT Periandlapis007: SOOO......What do you do that is wiki related when you're bored because-? 17:11:47 JOIN Democritos has warped in 17:12:22 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 17:12:29 CHAT Raelcontor: umm not really much on the wiki 17:12:34 CHAT Raelcontor: just drawing, really 17:12:40 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I have awoken from my sleep or 1000 years 17:12:43 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: *if 17:12:46 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: *of 17:12:57 CHAT Raelcontor: or crying abt artists who are better than me 17:14:04 CHAT Raelcontor: mostly the crying 17:15:18 CHAT Raelcontor: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zmRCuleTUTA 17:15:20 CHAT Raelcontor: *cries* 17:15:25 CHAT Raelcontor: http://deer-head.deviantart.com/gallery/ 17:15:27 CHAT Raelcontor: *cries some more* 17:22:33 QUIT Democritos has warped out 17:32:11 CHAT Raelcontor: !donut 17:32:11 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: big◯/big 17:42:30 JOIN Grace Mysteria has warped in 17:45:35 JOIN Ember the ember dragon has warped in 17:46:32 CHAT Raelcontor: hi grace and ember 17:46:47 CHAT Grace Mysteria: Hello! 17:48:16 QUIT Ember the ember dragon has warped out 17:49:10 CHAT Grace Mysteria: om 17:49:23 CHAT Raelcontor: rip 17:49:29 CHAT Grace Mysteria: I was bored and noticed a typo on deerhead's description thing for http://deer-head.deviantart.com/art/Carnelian-612112078 17:51:10 CHAT Raelcontor: rip 17:51:22 CHAT Raelcontor: i make typos all the time too :'v 17:51:46 CHAT Grace Mysteria: and I forgot I had a da. ;; 17:51:58 CHAT Grace Mysteria: I just remember I had one a week ago. : p 17:52:09 CHAT Raelcontor: i dont use mine very often 17:52:38 CHAT Grace Mysteria: I had it for like a year, but forgot about it completely. 17:52:47 CHAT Grace Mysteria: *half a year 17:53:48 CHAT Raelcontor: i only use mine when i update character art 17:54:12 CHAT Grace Mysteria: I may use it for once if I actually draw. lol 17:54:24 CHAT Democritos: O and rael, zen's gonna be absent today. 17:54:30 CHAT Raelcontor: thats ok 17:54:51 CHAT Raelcontor: lel its not my choice if he decides to come on or not 17:55:29 CHAT Democritos: I know, just telling ya 17:55:35 CHAT Raelcontor: (thumbs up) 17:56:44 CHAT Democritos: (democritos) 17:56:50 CHAT Raelcontor: r i p 17:56:51 CHAT Democritos: I lost my emote lol 17:56:57 CHAT Democritos: (Stevenismyuniverse) 17:57:02 CHAT Democritos: ^fuck that guy 17:59:15 CHAT Democritos: !runtime 17:59:15 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Moussaieff Bot Diamond v1.7 has been running for 0 days, 0 hours, 27 minutes, and 7 seconds. 17:59:23 CHAT Raelcontor: boi 18:00:12 CHAT Democritos: time to move pages 18:00:18 CHAT Democritos: ping me if you need me 18:00:25 CHAT Raelcontor: good luck 18:00:33 CHAT Democritos: thnks 18:01:21 CHAT Democritos: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Category%3AStaven's_gems CHAT goddamnit why do i have 36 of them 18:01:28 CHAT Raelcontor: good 18:01:29 CHAT Raelcontor: luck 18:05:09 CHAT Democritos: http://www.clipular./c/5689101170245632.png?k=q2StFkueqYAgc2xShMcPOcm5qwU CHAT s raging... 18:13:47 QUIT Grace Mysteria has warped out 18:23:49 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 18:23:49 JOIN Orange Diamond has warped in 18:25:06 CHAT Orange Diamond: Hello Bot 18:25:28 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 18:25:53 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Hello. 18:26:46 QUIT Orange Diamond has warped out 18:30:27 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 18:40:19 CHAT Raelcontor: sneezes 18:41:33 CHAT Periandlapis007: Blessyou 18:41:45 CHAT Raelcontor: thank 18:42:25 CHAT Raelcontor: wow demo u like homestuck much?? 18:42:27 CHAT Raelcontor: lel 18:42:30 CHAT Periandlapis007: Weltome 18:42:35 CHAT Democritos: yus 18:42:48 CHAT Democritos: the gif is trippy 18:43:01 CHAT Periandlapis007: Wait 18:43:04 CHAT Periandlapis007: wait 18:43:06 CHAT Periandlapis007: what 18:43:11 CHAT Periandlapis007: im confused 18:43:47 CHAT Periandlapis007: Demo!Whats you do with SIMU?! 18:44:11 CHAT Democritos: I killed him and buried his body. 18:44:11 CHAT Raelcontor: murder 18:44:24 CHAT Periandlapis007: Nuuuuuu! 18:44:55 CHAT Democritos: (Stevenismyuniverse) is no more 18:45:36 CHAT Periandlapis007: I WILL AVENGE YOU,Rip,SIMU 18:45:50 CHAT Democritos: simu still pings me, surprisingly 18:45:51 CHAT Raelcontor: everyone in chat needs to watch dont hug me im scared 18:45:54 CHAT Raelcontor: all 6 of them 18:46:06 CHAT Periandlapis007: I LOVE THESE 18:46:19 CHAT Raelcontor: all 18:46:20 CHAT Raelcontor: 6 18:46:24 CHAT Democritos: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Rarity,_Season_I,_Episode_III:Battle_on_the_Blackstar 18:46:26 CHAT Raelcontor: the 2nd one is the best one though 18:46:26 CHAT Grace Mysteria: I watched all of them 18:46:27 CHAT Grace Mysteria: :0 18:46:29 CHAT Democritos: would it be a sin 18:46:32 CHAT Democritos: if I renamed it 18:46:36 CHAT Democritos: "battle on keemstar" 18:46:41 CHAT Periandlapis007: IVE WATCHED ALL OF THEM!!I love them 18:46:41 CHAT Grace Mysteria: But was too scared to completely watch the 6th one 18:46:43 CHAT Raelcontor: big#drama alert 18:46:51 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hehej 18:47:04 CHAT Grace Mysteria: the other ones didn't scare me, but the 6th one for me it was like nahhh 18:47:19 CHAT Raelcontor: 2nd one is still best one 18:48:09 CHAT Periandlapis007: I don't know them in order it like the one with the screech pad teaching them to be creative. 18:48:12 CHAT Grace Mysteria: I will just watch ALL of it nah 18:48:15 CHAT Raelcontor: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_9QrqbaawZQ 18:48:19 CHAT Grace Mysteria: all of the 6th one I mean 18:48:28 CHAT Raelcontor: drama alert 18:48:48 CHAT Periandlapis007: They should make a video of all of them combined 18:49:01 CHAT Grace Mysteria: Someone will prolly make one 18:49:09 CHAT Grace Mysteria: And o hey ISS! (wave) 18:49:17 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi Grace o/ 18:49:25 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hi Stevi! 18:49:31 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi Lapidot! O/ 18:49:40 CHAT Grace Mysteria: welp, somehow I am not scared of the others, but the 6th is giving me nightmares. o-o 18:49:43 CHAT Periandlapis007: Dont hug me I'm scared! 18:50:20 CHAT Grace Mysteria: this is scaring me o-o\ 18:50:24 CHAT Grace Mysteria: I will watch it all anyway 18:52:57 CHAT Grace Mysteria: OMG 18:53:00 CHAT Grace Mysteria: THE PLANET ONE 18:53:00 CHAT Grace Mysteria: WH 19:05:44 QUIT Grace Mysteria has warped out 19:07:30 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 19:08:52 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hi 19:09:34 CHAT Raelcontor: hi 19:13:31 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 19:13:49 CHAT Democritos: !runtime 19:13:50 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Moussaieff Bot Diamond v1.7 has been running for 0 days, 1 hours, 41 minutes, and 41 seconds. 19:14:02 CHAT Democritos: !logs 19:14:03 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: All logs] - Today] 19:15:18 CHAT Raelcontor: !donut 19:15:18 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: big◯/big 19:15:25 CHAT Raelcontor: !cb i love you 19:15:29 CHAT Raelcontor: rip 19:16:41 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 19:17:08 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Anyone wanna rp with me on pm 19:17:16 CHAT Raelcontor: im good rn 19:18:06 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 19:18:16 CHAT Democritos: !tell Zenzizenzic that c="red" bg="black" Welcome back /bg /c c="transparent" to eternal hell 19:18:16 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Mmkay. I will tell Zenzizenzic when I see them again. 19:18:24 CHAT Raelcontor: o 19:18:29 CHAT Democritos: say 19:18:34 CHAT Raelcontor: !miss Zenzizenzic 19:18:35 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will tell Zenzizenzic that you missed them next time we meet. 19:18:44 CHAT Democritos: do transparent words show in a ping phraze? 19:18:49 CHAT Democritos: !miss Zenzizenzic 19:18:49 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will message Zenzizenzic that you missed them, including the first 1. 19:19:33 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 19:20:06 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 19:22:18 JOIN Dorumin has warped in 19:22:55 CHAT Dorumin: hi contor cunt " 19:22:55 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Dorumin, don't slur. I wouldn't even say that, and I'm ME. 19:22:55 KICK Dorumin has been kicked by Moussaieff Bot Diamond. 19:23:00 JOIN Dorumin has warped in 19:23:06 CHAT Raelcontor: W H AT??? 19:23:09 CHAT Raelcontor: o 19:23:11 CHAT Raelcontor: rite 19:23:17 CHAT Raelcontor: :> u sneaky bean 19:23:46 CHAT Dorumin: ;> 19:24:15 CHAT Raelcontor: >:3c 19:25:01 CHAT Democritos: holy shit i didn't notice you there 19:25:14 CHAT Dorumin: holy shit I didn't notice you changed your name 19:25:19 CHAT Raelcontor: lol 19:25:25 CHAT Democritos: s yes, you did 19:25:35 CHAT Dorumin: soh my god how did you know 19:25:49 CHAT Democritos: s because I AM you.... 19:25:59 CHAT Raelcontor: ew 19:26:14 CHAT Dorumin: smarry me 19:26:27 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 19:26:42 CHAT Democritos: s I'm already married to an angry pile of goop... but I can make some... arrangements 19:27:47 CHAT Raelcontor: DEMO EW 19:27:58 CHAT Democritos: WTF 19:28:03 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: sbignot ALL pearls 19:28:08 CHAT Democritos: what were you thinking I was talking about 19:28:18 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi Grace o/ 19:28:18 CHAT Raelcontor: i feel dirty 19:28:22 CHAT Raelcontor: after reading that 19:29:01 CHAT Dorumin: omg 19:29:14 QUIT Grace Mysteria has warped out 19:29:24 CHAT Democritos: so was it like one of those things where you could only move 1 page and that was it? 19:29:51 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 19:29:57 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi Lapidot o/ 19:30:42 CHAT Democritos: s I have an idea on moving the pages, but then my computer might crash 19:31:39 CHAT Dorumin: splease do tell 19:31:45 CHAT Dorumin: however, http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges 19:32:03 CHAT Dorumin: I'm running my script over and over again and it makes around 3 pages per round 19:32:17 CHAT Dorumin: but I need to wait 5 minutes every round 19:32:29 CHAT Democritos: my plan is pretty stupid: 19:32:41 JOIN Yamadan506 has warped in 19:32:54 CHAT Dorumin: lol hi Yamadan 19:33:05 CHAT Democritos: open 35 different tabs, each one opened to the rename page, and press submit on all of them at once 19:33:17 CHAT Raelcontor: demo lol 19:33:19 CHAT Yamadan506: Hi again 19:33:26 CHAT Dorumin: that won't work 19:33:30 CHAT Democritos: O 19:33:31 CHAT Dorumin: the ratelimited is 2 fast 4 u 19:33:33 CHAT Yamadan506: I have never heard of this Wiki 19:33:35 CHAT Yamadan506: LOL 19:33:37 CHAT Yamadan506: XD 19:33:39 CHAT Raelcontor: hi stranger 19:33:40 CHAT Dorumin: think about me doing 20 per second 19:33:43 CHAT Dorumin: well that's what I'm doing 19:33:52 CHAT Dorumin: except it only lets me fool it into moving 3 pages 19:34:08 CHAT Dorumin: sufanon is hell 19:34:16 CHAT Yamadan506: c="Red"What did you call me Raelcontor? 19:34:21 CHAT Raelcontor: ....stranger 19:34:27 CHAT Raelcontor: ive never met you before 19:34:28 CHAT Raelcontor: lel 19:34:31 CHAT Yamadan506: I am mad at you!!! 19:34:39 CHAT Raelcontor: oh ok 19:34:42 CHAT Yamadan506: I am NOT a stranger!! 19:34:50 CHAT Raelcontor: small? ? ?? ? ?? : ) ? ? ? ??? ?? 19:35:05 CHAT Democritos: OM 19:35:36 CHAT Yamadan506: c="Black"Could you see this text? 19:35:45 CHAT Raelcontor: yes 19:35:51 CHAT Yamadan506: Oh. 19:35:53 CHAT Yamadan506: 19:35:55 CHAT Yamadan506: ay 19:36:05 CHAT Yamadan506: Okay then you can see my text 19:36:05 CHAT Dorumin: c="transparent"you can't see this haha you suck raelcontor I hate you kiss me 19:36:14 CHAT Raelcontor: /me kisses doru 19:36:17 CHAT Yamadan506: Blank messages 19:36:20 CHAT Democritos: oml 19:36:21 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 19:36:24 CHAT Yamadan506: Kiss me I'll kiss you back 19:36:24 CHAT Dorumin: smooch 19:36:27 CHAT Raelcontor: u3u 19:36:29 CHAT Democritos: *transparent messages ;^) 19:36:31 CHAT Yamadan506: He he 19:36:34 CHAT Yamadan506: Haha 19:36:39 CHAT Yamadan506: This is so funny haha 19:36:41 CHAT Yamadan506: 19:36:42 CHAT Yamadan506: 19:36:47 CHAT Yamadan506: It moved. 19:37:12 CHAT Yamadan506: No cars in a Steven 19:37:13 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 19:37:19 CHAT Yamadan506: Steven Obama 19:37:27 CHAT Raelcontor: doru i have a question 19:37:49 CHAT Raelcontor: u kno that picture with the crystal gems riding in a car? 19:38:01 CHAT Raelcontor: http://k46.kn3.net/taringa/8/3/4/9/E/1/Kaizoku/041.jpg 19:38:02 CHAT Raelcontor: this one 19:38:07 CHAT Dorumin: taringa 19:38:10 CHAT Raelcontor: bigwho's driving the fucking car? 19:38:13 CHAT Dorumin: lol that's an argentinian site that died 19:38:27 CHAT Yamadan506: Swearing 19:38:37 CHAT Raelcontor: is allowed 19:38:38 CHAT Democritos: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Steven_Universe_Fanon_Wikia:Chat_Policy 19:38:38 CHAT Raelcontor: : > 19:38:42 CHAT Dorumin: frickin' 19:38:43 CHAT Democritos: read it yamadan 19:38:50 CHAT Raelcontor: flipping 19:39:00 CHAT Raelcontor: hecking 19:39:50 CHAT Yamadan506: Okaybthis is messed up 19:40:05 CHAT Raelcontor: what about it is messed up 19:40:34 CHAT Dorumin: sis it stoov 19:40:40 CHAT Democritos: yes 19:40:58 CHAT Democritos: small s i am the messed up part 19:41:10 CHAT Yamadan506: This wiki is allow you to swear in this chat, and Steven Universe's chat is not allowed you to swear on this chat. I think this wiki allows you to swear and yes it will make you swore I know what the swore is so yeah 19:41:28 CHAT Raelcontor: we're not canon though 19:41:30 CHAT Raelcontor: lol 19:41:41 CHAT Raelcontor: its because of the amount of people on each wiki 19:41:51 CHAT Raelcontor: if SUCanon has 20 people every day and they were allowed to swear 19:41:55 CHAT Raelcontor: EVERYONE would swear 19:41:58 CHAT Raelcontor: ALL THE TIME 19:49:20 CHAT Democritos: s hey rael remember that time I accidentally logged MBD on to canon wiki chat? yes of course you don't. 19:49:21 CHAT Raelcontor: !boi 19:49:21 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: *inhales* iboi/i 19:49:24 CHAT Raelcontor: YES 19:49:26 CHAT Yamadan506: Its because you didn't read the mod policy and the chat policy 19:49:45 CHAT Yamadan506: I read the chat policy 19:49:48 CHAT Raelcontor: or because id get the wikis mixed up 19:49:49 CHAT Raelcontor: lel 19:50:02 CHAT Yamadan506: When I'm here for the first time 19:50:10 CHAT Raelcontor: u dont get a cookie for reading a policy because that's sort of required before becoming active somewhere 19:50:18 CHAT Raelcontor: and those who dont read it get into fockin trouble 19:50:28 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: *inhales* iboi/i 19:50:35 CHAT Raelcontor: im never gonna not use this command 19:50:48 CHAT Raelcontor: btw doru i have a question 19:50:53 CHAT Raelcontor: dani is a prankster and 19:50:59 CHAT Raelcontor: xe gave me and Len 50 !misses 19:51:05 CHAT Yamadan506: I'm gonna have a wiki soon. But no wiki link unless you ask me the question what my Wikia link and I'll answer it 19:51:17 CHAT Raelcontor: are we allowed to have a limit on that 19:51:19 CHAT Raelcontor: so that 19:51:24 CHAT Yamadan506: Uhh 19:51:25 CHAT Raelcontor: dani doesnt give me 50 again 19:51:28 CHAT Raelcontor: it's really funny in the logs tho 19:51:32 CHAT Yamadan506: Is this advefdsetinf? 19:51:36 CHAT Yamadan506: LOL 19:51:37 CHAT Democritos: !miss Lenhi 19:51:38 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will message Lenhi that you missed them, including the first 10. 19:51:44 CHAT Raelcontor: smalloh my god 19:51:52 CHAT Raelcontor: !miss lenhi 19:51:52 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will message Lenhi that you missed them, including the first 11. 19:51:56 CHAT Yamadan506: Miss Paul Walker 19:51:59 JOIN Grace Mysteria has warped in 19:52:17 CHAT Yamadan506: .!say RIP Paul Walker 19:52:45 CHAT Democritos: !log 19:52:45 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 19:52:46 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 28 messages logged. 19:52:56 CHAT Democritos: !logs 19:52:56 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: All logs] - Today] 19:53:01 CHAT Democritos: gonna go read that. 19:53:16 CHAT Raelcontor: read them 19:53:20 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: *inhales* iboi/i 19:53:30 CHAT Raelcontor: boi!!! 19:53:50 CHAT Yamadan506: Sneaky Demo.. 19:53:59 CHAT Yamadan506: boi!!! 19:54:02 CHAT Yamadan506: xD 19:54:34 CHAT Yamadan506: Hello??? 19:54:51 CHAT Yamadan506: Oh crap, not this again... 19:54:51 CHAT Raelcontor: yes 19:54:56 CHAT Raelcontor: ??? 19:55:05 CHAT Yamadan506: °=° 19:55:16 CHAT Raelcontor: !cb i love you 19:55:16 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Are you a girl? 19:55:20 CHAT Raelcontor: i dont know 19:55:36 CHAT Dorumin: !cb I love you more 19:55:39 CHAT Yamadan506: Do !cb Help Me! 19:55:44 CHAT Raelcontor: haha fock u dorumin 19:55:44 CHAT Dorumin: rip 19:55:48 CHAT Raelcontor: !cb i love you 19:55:49 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Are you in love with Allison? 19:55:51 CHAT Yamadan506: Huh? 19:55:53 CHAT Raelcontor: bigwho?? 19:56:01 CHAT Dorumin: !eval mainRoom.model.users.findByName('Dorumin').attributes.isModerator = true 19:56:03 CHAT Yamadan506: What did you say?? 19:56:04 CHAT Dorumin: !cb I love you more 19:56:10 CHAT Dorumin: Ow come on 19:56:12 CHAT Dorumin: !test 19:56:14 CHAT Raelcontor: !cb i love you 19:56:14 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I love you too :) What is your name? 19:56:18 CHAT Raelcontor: my name is 19:56:24 CHAT Raelcontor: accent ipavi 19:56:24 CHAT Democritos: !cb fite me 19:56:25 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: One, Two, three, four, five. There are five band members in Avenged Sevenfold. 19:56:32 CHAT Raelcontor: wow 19:56:36 CHAT Dorumin: !eval $.extend(OpalBot.opCmds, OpalBot.cmds, OpalBot.impCmds); 19:56:37 CHAT Raelcontor: he just smacked u down demo 19:56:38 CHAT Dorumin: !test 19:56:44 CHAT Democritos: o 19:56:44 CHAT Raelcontor: doru ur not a mod 19:56:45 CHAT Dorumin: I have no faith in this bot anymore 19:56:52 CHAT Raelcontor: doru 19:56:58 CHAT Yamadan506: Can you link me to the Mod Policy so I could be a mod on the future? 19:57:00 CHAT Raelcontor: it's mods only biantch!!! 19:57:01 CHAT Democritos: !cb don't stop believing 19:57:01 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Don't stop Believing. 19:57:06 CHAT Democritos: YUS 19:57:07 CHAT Raelcontor: !cb i love you 19:57:08 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: *giggles* I guess I love you too Master. 19:57:13 CHAT Dorumin: !eval send('test'); 19:57:14 CHAT Raelcontor: bigI'm fucking leaving 19:57:18 CHAT Dorumin: oml 19:57:19 CHAT Yamadan506: LOL 19:57:21 CHAT Dorumin: senpai 19:57:23 CHAT Yamadan506: Oh my gos 19:57:28 CHAT Yamadan506: Its thwenriad Tims 19:57:30 CHAT Democritos: the "*giggles*" just makes it sound wrong 19:57:48 CHAT Raelcontor: fucking dd/lg little bitch comin into my wiki tellin me this shit 19:57:53 CHAT Raelcontor: i dont have time for that 19:57:55 CHAT Raelcontor: nobody wants that 19:57:56 CHAT Democritos: !miss Stevenismyuniverse 19:57:56 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will tell Stevenismyuniverse that you missed them next time we meet. 19:57:56 CHAT Raelcontor: nobody 19:58:01 CHAT Democritos: R I P 19:58:01 CHAT Raelcontor: lel 19:58:06 CHAT Raelcontor: !miss Raelcontor 19:58:07 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: How dang egotistical are you? 19:58:08 CHAT Grace Mysteria: LOL 19:58:11 CHAT Raelcontor: small:3c 19:58:16 CHAT Democritos: !miss Democritos 19:58:16 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: How dang egotistical are you? 19:58:18 CHAT Dorumin: gg 19:58:19 CHAT Dorumin: https://i.gyazo.com/a6012f56d56e6d86b13841328590936a.png 19:58:21 CHAT Yamadan506: I made the typo all of the time vercause I type really fast and my dog is the terror as well I'm into druink and I need to learn to tpye fatsnbhelp me, curse me and tell me what to do. And real you not leaving lol help me again 19:58:23 CHAT Dorumin: I'm saving that 19:58:41 CHAT Yamadan506: I type real 19:58:45 CHAT Yamadan506: Real 19:58:56 CHAT Yamadan506: R a e l. What is wrong with the grammar? 19:58:59 CHAT Raelcontor: why do you all call me real 19:59:05 CHAT Yamadan506: Its the autocorrect 19:59:14 CHAT Raelcontor: i didnt do anything 19:59:22 CHAT Yamadan506: That stupid autocorrect 19:59:22 CHAT Grace Mysteria: rael is too real (cool) 19:59:30 CHAT Raelcontor: /me cries into hands 20:00:15 CHAT Yamadan506: Opposite. That really fiunny that Real cries into the Agnes please Halle NSE and I have no clue whtanfdo otg I need to be real ash aso yeas don't took me 20:00:25 CHAT Raelcontor: ... 20:00:30 CHAT Yamadan506: Lol shut nup me 20:00:31 CHAT Yamadan506: Okay 20:00:48 CHAT Yamadan506: I shut up cause me saids shut up to me 20:00:49 CHAT Yamadan506: Okay 20:00:58 CHAT Yamadan506: Me tricks me 20:01:02 CHAT Yamadan506: Why did you trick me 20:01:05 CHAT Yamadan506: I don't know you 20:01:13 CHAT Democritos: what? 20:01:13 CHAT Yamadan506: 2fast4you 20:01:26 CHAT Raelcontor: can you please speak in coherent sentences 20:01:29 CHAT Dorumin: 19:57 (Move log)‎ . . Dorumin‎ (24×) CHAT You owe me a boat, stooven 20:01:48 CHAT Democritos: i I don't owe you shiet 20:01:57 CHAT Democritos: except a boat perhaps 20:02:20 CHAT Raelcontor: dani may wake up soon 20:02:25 CHAT Raelcontor: /me yearns for xyr 20:02:29 CHAT Raelcontor: jk thats gay 20:02:32 CHAT Dorumin: s!miss Lenhi 20:02:38 CHAT Raelcontor: i like bois 20:02:39 CHAT Democritos: !miss lenhi 20:02:39 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will message Lenhi that you missed them, including the first 12. 20:02:40 CHAT Raelcontor: !boi 20:02:40 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: *inhales* iboi/i 20:02:47 CHAT Yamadan506: Helep men I hava a terrable grammar slove ma problem oa oi be gaross kal 20:02:57 CHAT Democritos: how about you stop with the gibberish 20:03:05 CHAT Dorumin: first 12 20:03:05 CHAT Dorumin: omg 20:03:17 CHAT Dorumin: who spammed len's inbox 20:03:18 CHAT Dorumin: iagain 20:03:22 CHAT Yamadan506: Okjay I type fast but ibfdannnot believe this myntpye days is so dickish. 20:03:31 CHAT Raelcontor: ... 20:03:32 CHAT Dorumin: !eval send(localStorage.getItem('miss Lenhi')); 20:03:37 CHAT Dorumin: oh welp 20:03:40 CHAT Yamadan506: Move yourself 20:03:45 CHAT Democritos: then type slower 20:03:49 CHAT Raelcontor: lol 20:03:50 CHAT Yamadan506: Okaynbthen 20:04:15 CHAT Yamadan506: Lol I didn't even type slower I am really good at ytyping so yeah congrats me you have the number 1 medalk ever seen 20:04:47 CHAT Raelcontor: i may have to kick you unless you stop the gibberish 20:04:56 CHAT Yamadan506: Okay I'll stop 20:05:02 CHAT Democritos: !miss Zenzizenzic 20:05:02 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Okay! I will message Zenzizenzic that you missed them, including the first 2. 20:05:04 CHAT Raelcontor: cool thanks 20:05:04 CHAT Yamadan506: Don't kick me 20:05:41 CHAT Raelcontor: i dont know why i have to threaten with punishment to get people to stop 20:05:41 CHAT Yamadan506: Walking into the car 20:05:48 CHAT Raelcontor: just dont do it in the first place 20:06:11 CHAT Yamadan506: I'm flying in real life 20:06:56 CHAT Yamadan506: Bai 20:07:10 CHAT Democritos: bye 20:08:11 QUIT Yamadan506 has warped out 20:11:09 CHAT Democritos: brb 20:11:19 CHAT Democritos: !note check on the progress 20:11:19 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Noted! I will message it to you next time we meet. 20:11:32 QUIT Democritos has warped out 20:12:26 CHAT Dorumin: just 8 pages left 20:12:36 CHAT Raelcontor: o 20:16:49 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Sea pandas 20:23:25 QUIT Grace Mysteria has warped out 20:39:20 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 20:39:39 JOIN Zenzizenzic has warped in 20:39:39 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Yo, Zenzizenzic! Democritos wanted me to tell you: c="red" bg="black" Welcome back /bg /c c="transparent" to eternal hell. 20:39:40 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Ah! Zenzizenzic! Raelcontor, Democritos and Democritos missed you! 20:40:19 CHAT Zenzizenzic: Demo fucking tried it 20:41:48 CHAT Raelcontor: o hi 20:43:01 CHAT Zenzizenzic: hi 20:45:11 JOIN Democritos has warped in 20:45:11 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Democritos: check on the progress 20:45:15 CHAT Democritos: k 20:45:18 CHAT Zenzizenzic: hi 20:45:19 CHAT Raelcontor: o 20:45:28 CHAT Democritos: hi 20:46:26 CHAT Democritos: 8 left i see 20:46:28 CHAT Democritos: thanks doru 20:48:09 CHAT Zenzizenzic: how are things? 20:48:33 CHAT Raelcontor: mmmm uneventful 20:50:34 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Things are sea pandas 20:50:35 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Tbh 20:51:09 CHAT Zenzizenzic: oh 20:51:32 CHAT Raelcontor: coughs 20:52:19 CHAT Raelcontor: im gonna draw 20:52:21 CHAT Raelcontor: so 20:52:22 CHAT Raelcontor: afk 20:52:35 CHAT Raelcontor: UNLESS 20:52:43 CHAT Raelcontor: any of you want to watch kitchen nightmares with me 20:52:45 CHAT Raelcontor: ;> 20:53:10 CHAT Zenzizenzic: gemme a link :0 20:53:15 CHAT Raelcontor: alrighty 20:53:22 CHAT Raelcontor: let me uh 20:53:26 CHAT Raelcontor: get the thingy going 20:53:38 CHAT Raelcontor: doru 20:53:44 CHAT Raelcontor: dory 20:53:45 CHAT Raelcontor: doru 20:53:48 CHAT Raelcontor: dorumin 20:54:00 CHAT Zenzizenzic: >dory 20:54:09 CHAT Raelcontor: finding doru 20:54:47 CHAT Raelcontor: https://rabb.it/Raelcontor 20:55:00 CHAT Raelcontor: for whoever wants to watch kitchen nightmares with me 20:55:45 CHAT Dorumin: o 20:56:29 CHAT Raelcontor: doru its fucking amazing 21:03:47 CHAT Democritos: http://i.imgur.com/YH1xBez.gif 21:08:17 QUIT Zenzizenzic has warped out 21:08:32 JOIN Zenzizenzic has warped in 21:10:57 QUIT Dorumin has warped out 21:29:18 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 21:29:46 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 21:30:06 CHAT Democritos: !log 21:30:06 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 21:30:07 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 1 leaves, and 1 messages logged. 21:30:20 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 21:36:21 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 21:38:54 CHAT Dorumin: Stoooooov 21:38:59 CHAT Dorumin: Staven 21:39:01 CHAT Dorumin: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Agate_(DEMO)?curid=47084&diff=81370&oldid=81223 21:39:05 CHAT Dorumin: did u want me to do that right 21:40:03 CHAT Dorumin: DEMO 21:40:23 QUIT Democritos has warped out 21:40:30 CHAT Dorumin: Oh well 21:41:56 CHAT Dorumin: Rael 21:42:03 CHAT Raelcontor: dorumin 21:42:18 CHAT Dorumin: can I rename the cat 21:42:19 CHAT Dorumin: in mass 21:42:26 CHAT Dorumin: since he asked me to 21:42:28 CHAT Raelcontor: what cat 21:42:33 CHAT Dorumin: Staven's gems 21:42:48 CHAT Dorumin: to Demo's gems 21:42:50 CHAT Raelcontor: ? ?? ? ? not my pages 21:43:11 CHAT Dorumin: they're not yours??? 21:43:16 CHAT Dorumin: oh wait 21:43:17 CHAT Dorumin: lol 21:43:18 CHAT Zenzizenzic: :0 21:43:20 CHAT Dorumin: I get what you mean 21:43:22 CHAT Dorumin: kinda 21:43:24 CHAT Dorumin: I think 21:43:24 CHAT Dorumin: maybe 21:48:28 JOIN TheDimensionalUser has warped in 21:48:32 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: hallo 21:48:53 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: oh 21:49:00 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: no one talks to me 21:49:02 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: welp 21:49:05 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: afk 21:50:03 CHAT Raelcontor: lel 21:54:27 CHAT Dorumin: 50 points CHAT You just earned the "Collusion" badge Awarded for making 25 edits on articles! CHAT #noregrets 21:54:35 CHAT Dorumin: it's been months ever since I earned a badge somewhere lel 21:55:24 CHAT Dorumin: o/ Grace 21:55:27 CHAT Grace Mysteria: Hello! 21:55:31 CHAT Grace Mysteria: I love this icon omg 21:56:04 CHAT Dorumin: !avatar Grace Mysteria 21:56:09 CHAT Dorumin: dude what 21:56:10 CHAT Dorumin: :( 21:56:16 CHAT Dorumin: tfw not a mod 21:56:45 CHAT Grace Mysteria: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IvuH9D-mmFA it from dis vid 21:56:57 CHAT Raelcontor: doru pls 21:58:05 CHAT Dorumin: smallRael you don't deserve to be the op 21:58:15 CHAT Raelcontor: bigexcuse me 21:58:35 CHAT Raelcontor: i helped make this fockin wiki i started here as a rollback and a content mod i worked my way to adminship 21:58:40 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: *inhales* iboi/i 21:59:46 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 22:12:28 QUIT Grace Mysteria has warped out 22:19:19 CHAT Raelcontor: i bought my first gem adopt 22:19:21 CHAT Raelcontor: >:3c 22:21:54 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: ooh 22:21:55 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: hi trevor 22:22:16 CHAT Raelcontor: heyo 22:22:23 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: so erm 22:22:40 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: i drew a sketch of a gigantic fusion called Titanite 22:22:49 CHAT Raelcontor: cool :0 22:23:01 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: titanite is a fusion of alexandrite, malachite, peridot, and steven XD 22:23:08 CHAT Raelcontor: o 22:23:10 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: ik i'm bad 22:23:24 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: i do have an idea of another gem to create though 22:26:55 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 22:30:03 CHAT Raelcontor: what gem? 22:31:23 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 22:31:42 CHAT Raelcontor: !tell DaniSkies that https://rabb.it/Raelcontor join me for kitchen nightmares ; ) 22:31:42 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Mmkay. I will tell DaniSkies when I see them again. 22:35:11 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 22:35:32 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Rainbow Obsidian? 22:35:37 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Chrysocolla? 22:35:55 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: sry back 22:35:56 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Purple Copper Ore? 22:36:00 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: nah 22:36:17 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: the gem's called Nexus Pearl 22:36:48 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: basically 22:37:14 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 22:37:20 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: my headcanon goes that when the Rubies from HTD (Hit The Diamond) find Neptune, their heat will mold the gas planet's core into a gigantic Gemstone. 22:37:25 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: Out of this gemstone will erupt Nexus Pearl 22:37:45 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 22:39:04 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: trev plz approve of my headcanon 22:39:23 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: *headfanon 22:40:21 CHAT Raelcontor: i mean its ur headcanon 22:40:28 CHAT Raelcontor: my approval shouldnt influence anybody :0 22:40:39 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: but 22:40:40 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: ur trevor 22:40:49 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: the god of RP 22:40:58 CHAT Raelcontor: i... rarely rp 22:41:03 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: COUGH 22:41:07 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: i meant 22:41:12 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: the god of fanon 22:41:54 CHAT Raelcontor: ah um 22:41:57 CHAT Raelcontor: thats not true lel 22:42:02 CHAT Raelcontor: i just get copied sometimes LOL 22:42:27 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: XD 22:42:29 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: but still 22:42:35 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: is Nexus Pearl kewl 22:44:08 CHAT Raelcontor: i wasnt aware nexus pearl existed tbh 22:44:26 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: i just created it 22:44:27 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: so yeah 22:44:29 CHAT Raelcontor: o 22:44:41 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: time to go hand-draw a design 22:50:47 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 22:51:27 JOIN Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped in 22:51:54 CHAT Periandlapis007: Qwerty can you respond on the rebellion? 22:52:02 CHAT Periandlapis007: Same question Stevi 22:52:56 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: (hi) @Peri oh, sure. i wa just getting confused on the plotline. Oh, guess what? I maked a new gemsona. ah me. 22:53:22 CHAT Periandlapis007: COOL! 22:55:05 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: yeah Hi stevidot 22:55:08 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: (hi) 22:58:01 CHAT Raelcontor: im laughgin MSD just gets hit with a volleyball and like 22:58:05 CHAT Raelcontor: "whatever" 22:58:28 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: the leather never bothered him anyway? 22:58:38 CHAT Raelcontor: that sounded dirty 22:58:51 CHAT Periandlapis007: Heh 22:58:56 CHAT Raelcontor: hehehehe 22:59:03 CHAT Periandlapis007: yaayyyee 22:59:32 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: that's something would do, OH yeaH 22:59:36 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: *(lenny) 22:59:41 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: (lenny) 23:00:23 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: anyway, i mean how volleyballs have a leather outside. 23:00:48 CHAT Raelcontor: lel 23:00:51 CHAT Raelcontor: !boi 23:00:51 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: *inhales* iboi/i 23:01:55 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: boi boi boi 23:02:24 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 23:02:42 CHAT Raelcontor: boi 23:04:13 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: iob? Nah, that's sounds like some fancy robot by the Apple company lol 23:05:05 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 23:05:51 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 23:07:49 CHAT Raelcontor: snorts 23:08:11 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 23:08:33 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 23:09:46 JOIN DaniSkies has warped in 23:09:48 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 23:16:44 QUIT TheDimensionalUser has warped out 23:16:50 CHAT Zenzizenzic: !log 23:16:50 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 23:16:52 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 2 leaves, and 1 messages logged. 23:21:16 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 23:29:17 QUIT Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped out 23:30:27 JOIN Pseudo-Miracles has warped in 23:31:04 CHAT Pseudo-Miracles: hi 23:32:25 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: hi o dRee o/ 23:32:32 CHAT Pseudo-Miracles: helo 23:42:18 CHAT Grace Mysteria: hey ohdeer 23:42:41 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hi 23:49:54 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 23:53:28 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi Lapidot o/ 23:56:00 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 23:56:13 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 2016 04 23